


There's no moment I regret

by Rowan1925



Series: The Whole World Bright [1]
Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Hero | Luminary is Named Elisa, Non-Linear Narrative, Post-Game(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan1925/pseuds/Rowan1925
Summary: This is a one- shot of the beginning of the post game when the female Luminary, Elisa goes back in time. Begins in that moment when the others are attempting to stop her.
Relationships: Camus | Erik & Hero | Luminary, Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI), Graig | Hendrik & Hero | Luminary, Hero | Luminary & Marutina | Jade (Dragon Quest XI), Hero | Luminary & Rou | Rab (Dragon Quest XI), Hero | Luminary & everyone
Series: The Whole World Bright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679131
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	There's no moment I regret

**Author's Note:**

> What are you willing to risk to save someone else? In which the gang tries to stop the Luminary from going back in time, Elisa reflects on everything she may lose.
> 
> I am just writing this one-shot as an intro to the story I plan on writing. *shrug*.  
> Don't blame me, blame the COVID-19 isolation.
> 
> Note: I do not own the Dragon Quest series, including Dragon Quest XI. There are spoilers. I also do not own Pocahontas or the song If I never knew you; the name of the series and the title of the story is from the song If I Never Knew You.

Elisa couldn’t help but to feel pride as she looked at Serena’s determined face. The girl had come a long way since their journey had first started. Serene was unwavering in her goal to protect her, the Luminary. She knew that Veronica would be proud of her.

“I’m sorry, but you simply can’t do this!” Serena said. “We won’t let you.” She stood resolute with the others- Jade, Rab on her left. Sylvando, Hendrik and Erik on her right. All stood to oppose her.

_“To lose time is to lose much…”_

“I have to do this!” Elisa argued. “I am the only one that can!”

_“This world… this reality… these will be lost to you… And that is not all…”_

“But lassie,” Rab said seriously, “the risk is too high.”

_“The outcome of the Sphere’s shattering is impossible to foresee…”_

“I understand the risk,” Elisa said.

“I’m not sure you do,” Rab said. “I thought I lost everything that night Dundrasil was destroyed. I’m not sure I can survive more heartache if I lose you too.”

“I regretted letting go all those years ago,” Jade said, her purple eyes shining with unshed tears. “I refuse to do it again. Please don’t do this.”

Elisa steeled her heart to it. “Please step aside.”

_“You may be lost forever… Trapped in a corner of time…”_

“I can’t do that Elisa,” Serena said. “I promised Veronica that I would my new powers to continue our sacred mission. She would never forgive me if I let you go.”

Before Elisa could argue back, Hendrik interrupted. “I swore to be the Luminary’s unswerving companion,” he explained. “I cannot- nay- I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself in this way. I wish I could go in your stead.”

_“A half-faded memory…”_

“Darling think about this,” Sylvando pleaded. “Don’t you feel like you have done enough? I don’t want to lose anybody else- I can’t bear the thought.”

Elisa couldn’t help but hesitate. Because it’s true; she could lose everything she has without getting what she wanted in return.

_“Your present…”_

Memories played through her mind. Earliest memories of Chalky, her beloved adoptive grandfather. Her mother Amber and her delicious stew. Her coming of age with Gemma and Sandy when they climbed the Cobblestone Tor. The beginning of her journey towards her destiny and everything that happened that got her to this point. Horse racing in Gallapolis.

_“Your companions…”_

More memories played. Hendrikson throwing her in the dungeon. Escaping with Erik. Meeting Veronica, the powerful, smart mouth sorceress who couldn’t get into a bar because she looked like a child. Their meeting with Serena soon after. Their meeting with Sylvando in Gallapolis, seeing him in the circus.

Fighting in Octagonia. Meeting Jade and Rab and winning the tournament. Finding out more about her parents, her kingdom. Gaining a foster sister and another grandfather. Rab could never replace Chalky in her heart, but he didn’t need to; he was dear to her.

And even when she lost them for a time, she gained all the family and friends she thought she lost in Cobblestone. She gained loyal and steadfast Hendrik. Throughout her journey, she found friendship. She found strength again.

She even found love.

When Elisa thought all was lost, she found them all again.

All except one.

_“You’re life even…”_

Like Veronica.

_“All these may be lost to you.”_

“Have you really thought this through?” Elisa turned to Erik. The man took a step towards her, holding her shoulders in her arms. “There is no guarantee to the moment that you want to. Are you sure?”

Elisa looked at the thief that she met in that dark dungeon in Heliodor. One of her best friends. The only man she loved with all of her heart. The man she planned on spending the rest of her life with. He always seemed to believe in her, even in those moments where she didn’t believe in herself. She remembered their first kiss, the first time they made love to each other. Elisa remembered when she first realized that she never wanted to leave his side, and now she was about to leave him voluntarily. The Luminary really thought about his question. Was preventing Mordegan from bringing down Yggdrasil worth everything she might lose? They won, but at what cost?

Veronica… the way she looked when they found her body, like she was sleeping. It took weeks, over a month to make it back to Arboria. Before that moment, she never doubted that she would find all of her friends again. It had been a punch in the gut to know that Veronica had sacrificed herself. Even in the face of death, the sorceress was nothing but strong and completely focused on saving their lives. Veronica was not the only casualty. Kingdoms had fallen. People had been terrorized. Men, women and children had been killed.

“I’m sure.”

If Veronica could find such strength, even when she knew that she was going to die, then Elisa could be strong enough to go back. She was the Luminary; Yggdrasil’s chosen. It was her duty.

Erik released a long-suffering sigh. “I know how stubborn you can be,” he stated. He sounded like he was close to tears. Elisa wished she would change her mind, but she knew that she could not. Elisa held his face in her hands. The lovers looked deeply into each other’s eyes and shared one last kiss. It tasted like goodbye.

The others became resigned. They all knew that they could not stop her now. Serena looked close to tears.  
The kiss ended much too soon. Erik pulled her into a hug, her body as close to her as it could be. “You better not mess this up. Save Veronica. Save all of us.”

Elisa leaned her head on his shoulder. “I promise.” She reluctantly let him go and started saying her goodbyes to the others. She made sure to let each and every one of them know just how much they meant to her. Once her farewells were completed, she made her way to the Timekeeper.

After some last instructions. Elisa walked with the being towards the time sphere.

“Wait!”

Elisa turned towards her friends.

Hendrik spoke. “When we meet in the past, we will be enemies once more. But I will pledge myself to your cost once more. I will be your sword, shield and unswerving companions.”

The thought made Elisa sad. She had come to depend on him and admire his loyalty. It would be difficult to go back to being enemies.

Sylvando laughed. “Yes, yes Hendrik. So dramatic. Now if you are done swearing oaths.” With his usual flair, the knight of smiles promised to see Elisa again in the past.

“You can do this!” Jade called. “Nothing will stand in your way. And we will all be there for you.”

Rab laughed. “Ye’ve grown into a fine figure of a woman, lassie! Don’t look so down. We’ll only be apart for a short while. I know you’ll do us proud- you’re my own flesh and blood after all!”

Serena seemed distraught. No doubt she thought that she failed her sacred duty. Erik shoved her forward. Serena walked a little closer to Elisa. “At first, I began this journey in order to do my duty,” the healer explained, “but now it’s more than that. You’ve become one of my dearest friends.” Tears fell down her cheeks. “So please, take us with you again.”

Elisa could feel her own tears sliding down her face. “I promise.” Elisa looked at Erik; the thief who stole her heart. He said nothing, but he didn’t need to. His gaze communicated all that needed to be said. “I’ll find you again.”

She slowly walked up those steps. As the Timekeeper instructed. She pulled out the Sword of Light and swung it at the Time sphere. She watched in fascination as the Sword of Light, the weapon of the Luminary of legend, broke like some cheap toy. The sphere cracked. The edifice started quaking.

“Wait!” Erik. Elisa turned back towards him. “Elisa this is not over! I… I love you!”

Elisa smiled. “I love you too Erik! I will find you again.”

Sand fell and the earth quaked. Elisa looked towards her loved ones, memorizing each and every one of their faces. She continued to watch them as everything disappeared in light. Memories zoomed past her as time went backwards. A symphony of voices could be heard. Gemma, promising to always be there when she comes back. King Carnelian labeling her the Darkspawn and bringer of calamity. Erik saying that he believed in her. The twins swearing the protect her. Sylvando on his ship. Jade and Rab. It felt like these moments played. Bendictus. And Erik again; the moment they first made love, before Yggdrasil. Before the death and destruction. She could still feel the warmth of his touch, his lips. The promises of their happy life together once they defeated the darkness whispered on her skin. Elisa swore that she would do everything in her power to make sure that it happened.

Elisa felt the grass brushing against her skin. She the sunlight on her face. She shielded her face with her hand and slowly opened her eyes. It must have happened, she thought. The mountains near Arboria. The girl got up from the ground. She felt an ominous presence behind her. It was the Sword of Shadows. Elisa looked up to Yggdrasil. She only had one chance to get this right.

Elisa journeyed towards into the town, and up towards the temple. She could hear someone speaking. It was Veronica, crouching on the ground with her back to her. Elisa was shocked to hear her prayer to Serenica. She almost couldn’t believe it worked. Suddenly, Veronica got on her feet and held her hands wide.

“… no matter what happens, I swear I won’t let the Luminary come to harm!”

Elisa listened in awe as Veronica called her the world’s light and would rid it of darkness. She sounded so confident. It warmed her heart.

As if she could feel her presence, Veronica turned around. She jumped in fright. “What are you doing here? Wait, you didn’t hear any of that did you.”

Elisa just smiled affectionately.

Veronica frowned severely at Luminary. “Where have you been?” The girl yelled angrily, stomping towards the taller girl. “Father Benedictus was talking to us and you just upped and disappeared without a word. How rude?! And what is that ugly sword on your back?”

Elisa just continued to smile through the lecture.

“What is with you?” Veronica asked. “Aren’t you going to say anything? And why are you staring at me like that? Pull yourself together.”

Elisa smile widened. “I’m just happy to see you Veronica, that’s all.”

The girl became puzzled. Elisa heard footsteps coming from behind. She turned.

“Darling there you are!” Sylvando exclaimed. “We were so worried.”

Elisa gasped. “Sylvando?!”

“Huh? Why are you so shocked? It’s not like we went anywhere.”

“What’s with the ugly ass sword?” Erik asked.

The group, along with Benedictus started talking about the orbs and how they were to use them to get to Yggdrasil. Elisa watched as the events she lived through played out. She stood in the back of the group, silently observing them. It had worked. She had travelled back. Veronica was alive.

“Hey,” a voice whispered close to her ear. “What’s wrong? You seem distracted.”

Elisa noticed Erik standing by her side. Like he had since the beginning of this. She took the time to study his blue eyes, his blue spiked hair. She kissed his baffled expression off his visage. “Nothing,” she said. She took hold of his hand. “Everything is fine.”

And it was. No matter what happened next, the young Luminary knew that it would be alright.


End file.
